Ice, Fire, Love and Death
by NBLTEAM
Summary: My own fanfiction for game of thrones season 8
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Come on the trees dont bite Jared" The man said to the one next to him, Jared was tall with a short but large face. They'd been travelling the gift for quite awhile now. They were off to Eastwatch-by-the-sea to ask for more men at Castle Black.

"You dont understand, something's changed Wilston" Jared said. Wilston was tall with a long face, a bit smaller than Jared, but with more guts. Jared and Wilston joined the Night's Watch together, Jared was caught poaching, and Wilston was caught after smuggling. They both grew to become friends, despite Wilston picking on his black brother.

"The only thing that changed is that you're more of a pussy than before, come on the Others are still North of the wall. Besides, if you die you might end up as lucky as the former lord commander and come back" The men both laughed at that, though both a bit uneasy with the fact that the lord commander had in fact came back from the dead.

"You think it's true what they say, about him and the Dragon Queen?"

"Maybe, it would certainly be an improvement than fucking a wildling girl." The friends laughed again, though Jared was still a bit afraid.

And then he becamed even more so.

"Wilston, look" He pointed his finger at the wall, it was still there though, but there was a gap. Something had destroyed a part of it. Wilston looked at his friend, and Jared now knew that Wilston was also afraid. They then heard sounds, like ice cracking, they stopped and drew out their swords, their backs against eachothers.

But then they saw it, in the shadows, only blue eyes walking calmly towards them, and then Wilston turned around on the same side as Jared, facing the Other. Then they saw its dead men coming towards them, circling them. The White walkers had breached the wall, and now they had nowhere to run and the other approached them without unseathing its blade, and then the two friends striked, but the other grabbed both their swords at the same time and they shattered, they tried to scream but before they could even scream the Other had slew them both with one swift strike of its blade. As they layed dying,on their back they saw a blue-eyed dragon, heading south. That was their last vision, as men. And now they were about to suffer the same fate as this dragon after they died, and their eyes turned blue.


	2. Jaime I

**Jaime I**

Jaime had stopped at an inn near the trident to stay the night, sitting at a table, looking like a common sellsword who was drinking away the few amount of coins he made.

He still had trouble believing what had happen since the dragonpit event. That was one member of the army of the dead, a simple wight. And yet it was tougher than any other soldier, as long as the said soldier doesn't have dragonglass weapons. But that wasn't the most horrifying thought in his mind. It's the fact that Cersei had decided not to do anything about it, instead she wanted to actually help the living's demise. Jaime thought about it, if the living won, what would he do. He couldn't join with Cersei, that had been clear to him, nor would he join the dragon queen, that was clear to him, she'd never trust the man who killed her father, but then he thought. _Jon Snow_. No, he then thought, he'd never accept the man who pushed his brother out of a tower and made him a cripple. He went back to his drink.

The door of the inn opened then, a small, hooded man came entering along with another man, whose face Jaime couldn't see because it was blocked by a wooden pillar. The innkeeper had came to welcome them, and the hooded man made sign that he'd have two rooms. Jaime was curious to see who they were. It was snowing a lot outside, and Jaime had arrived during the last fortnight, waiting for the snowstorm to pass. But why would anyone come here right now, in the middle of the night? He thought to himself. Did Cersei sent assassins to kill him? He wasn't sure but he stayed the hilt of his sword. Maybe he was just paranoid. Then, he saw the innkeeper leaving and the two figures approaching him. The hooded man took his hood off and revealed himself to be Qyburn, and the man with him was Bronn. He kept his hand on his sword's hilt until :

"Don't worry we're not here to kill ya. Though Cersei put a big price on your head." It was Bronn who said it, with his unique accent. Bronn and Qyburn sat in front of Jaime, who release the pommel of his sword and made sign to bring Qyburn and Bronn drinks.

"Why are you here then?" Jaime asked. He was curious about whatever answer both men would give him, he couldn't see why any of them would go North.

"Well, since you left I realized I had nothing much to do in King's Landing, and if we don't kill the dead then I'll never get what I'm owed, I doubt the white walkers are gonna leave me fucking whores in a castle. And, I'll admit, seeing I wouldn't mind being with Tyrion again." Bronn said. Jaime then looked to Qyburn, and asked :

"What about you? I thought you'd be the most loyal man to Cersei, she even made you her hand, any reason to leave her?" He then took a pause and asked "What do you want?"

Qyburn took a deep breath and said : "The only reason I joined your sister in the first place was to make any research I wanted to. I've studied many things in my time as her hand. But when the King in the North brought this dead man, I knew it was an opprtunity I couldn't miss studying. That's the only thing I wanted really, peace with my studies, since a lot of men considered them immoral. As her hand I had access to everything I needed, but it wasn't enough. If Cersei had wanted to do anything about the white walkers, I might have stayed. And, my own goal when I study is to save as many lives as possible."

"Alright, let's Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen don't murder us once we tell them Cersei has no intention to send troops to help them. What do we have to prove we're not with her?" Jaime said that, because he knew in Qyburn's eyes that he brought more than just his mind.

"Bronn and I have a wagon of wildfire barrels we managed to snatch before leaving the capital. We knew that fire could kill the armies of the dead, what better thing to bring?" Qyburn said, looking like he hadn't finished.

"And?" Jaime asked

"We brought a scorpion." Bronn said

"Why would you bring a scorpion?" Jaime replied, confused.

"The Dragon Queen only brought two dragons at the meeting of the dragonpit. What happened to the third one? I'm sure there's more than dead men who can get reanimated by them." Qyburn said it to leave Jaime think, it almost made too much sense. He knew the Targaryen girl hadn't lost a dragon to the Lannisters, but he also knew she went North of the wall.

"You're suggesting that..." Jaime said, with fear in his eyes. Qyburn simply replied with a nod from his head. Jaime then realized it, the White Walkers have a dragon.


	3. Jon I

**Jon I**

People say that true love can only be found once. Those people are wrong, Jon thought. Ygritte was his first true love, and he didn't thought he'd love another woman more than he loved her. He had been wrong, next to him was a woman that was known as a liberator to slaves, a monarch to her followers, an enemy to many, a friend to some, and a lover to him, only to him. He didn't knew if she could have children or not, maybe she could, maybe not, but that didn't matter to him. Love sometime eclipses a man's greatest fears. In this situation it did, he didn't cared if he was going to have a bastard or not, at worse he could always marry her. _Marriage,_ he thought about it. It was never something he'd hope for when he was younger, even less to someone like Daenerys Targaryen, but now it was a possibility. No one would have thought that the bastard of Winterfell would one day have a relationship with the daughter of a King whose dynasty became history overnight. They both grew up at extremities of the world, never thought to have anything because he was a bastard and she wasn't even the heir to her dynasty, a dynasty that vanished into the night. Jon wondered what the rest of his family would have thought, Robb, Bran, Sansa, Arya, Rickon and then there was his father, what would he think of it. And his mother, was she still alive? Does she know about him?

Yet now they were some of the most powerful people in the world. Jon had two Kingdoms and a direwolf. Dany, on the other hand had the largest current army in the world, and two dragons. Together they were the most powerful people in the world, most powerful _living_ people at least. Jon sat up in the bed, he looked around, still in the boat, it was over a fortnight ago that they left Dragonstone, he expected to arrive at White Harbor fairly soon, maybe even today.

"Do you wonder what they'd look like?" It was Daenerys, Jon looked confused at what she meant."Our children, if we can ever have some." She was looking at the roof of the ship, on her back, with some furs covering her.

"I don't know. Maybe black-haired with purple eyes? Blonde-haired with brown eyes?" Jon theorized on it, smiling and looking at Dany's face. He only theorized about having children once in his life, when he was with Ygritte. There was a moment of silent where Jon saw in Dany's eyes that she was thinking. She then got up and looked at him in the eyes.

"How was your father? Be honest, my brother Viserys only called him the usurper's dog, and he said that he's as responsible than Tywin Lannister for the horrors in the war." She was referring to the murder of Rhaegar's children, Jon knew it. "But as I learn more about him and you Starks, he didn't seem like a monster at all, he just seemed like one of the only person in the world at the time who cared about justice."

There was a moment of silence, and Jon smiled, thinking of his departed father, until there was a knock on the door.

"We've arrived at White Harbor, your grace. It would be best to hurry up. You too, Lord Snow" Tyrion said it, and Jon couldn't help but blush, he didn't thought anyone else knew of their realtionship, of course he felt a little embarassed but his blushing could only make Dany laugh and give him one tender kiss before they got dressed up and left for the dock.

* * *

Jon arrived at the dock, Lord Manderly came with an excort of two of his guards. He looked like in a hurry. He came to a stop in front of Jon.

"We have to evacuate the city" the Lord of White Harbor said. "You were right about the White Walkers. People discovered blue-eyed dead men coming straight at us. Fortunately, there were only 20 of them, and we managed to burn them with torches. But if more were to come..."

That could only mean one thing, the wall had fallen. Jon was paralyzed from fear, Dany was beside him, and they gave each other a look.

"Get every men and women that can fight, bring all the supplies you can, and get them to Winterfell. We'll march ahead of you." Jon said. Wyman Manderly gave a nod and left with his guards to gather his people."I'll send ravens to all my bannermen that aren't in Winterfell yet to join us there. Let's hope it's not too late."


	4. Bran I

**Bran I**

He was in the godswood alone, Samwell was busy looking through his books. They were both concentrated on finding ways to defeat the army of the dead. He took a look at Arya who was crouching and taking a look inside the pond, he then had an idea, and touched the godswood.

He wasn't in Winterfell anymore, or in Westeros, he was in Essos, more specifically in Valyria. He was walking in the streets of the most magnificent city ever built among the people, with dragons flying overhead. He roamed around the city, mostly of Citizens and slaves. It was easy to tell them apart, those who weren't slaves had silver hair and weren't magically possessed.

The stories about Old Valyria were true he thought, looking at all the magic present. But he then returned to his purpose here. There was a large red building, not the largest of the city, but it was odd, as it was located near a volcano. He approached it and saw slaves carrying veins of minerals. A mineral he recognized as Dragonglass. They were all bringing the dragonglass inside. The building itself was quite silent, though he heard the sound of metal being smashed. He then headed towards the sound, which led him to a forge, a man was working there. He wasn't making any kind of steel, Bran knew that. And he knew he had found what he was looking for.


	5. Tyrion I

**Tyrion I**

Snow was falling heavily, Tyrion could barely recognized the road, as they were headed towards the kingsroad. They weren't there yet, but they were on horses for quite awhile, Tyrion thought. He was still thinking about Jon and Daenerys' relationship. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. The King in the North had already bent the knee, she could have married someone else for an alliance. And if one of them died, how would this affect the other? He told his queen all of that but she wouldn't care to listen to him. She only said that she wasn't going to let a chance like this pass. If it was the end of the world, she wasn't going to miss the opportunity to be with the man she loved. Tyrion agreed with her, without openly saying it, as it was his role as hand of the queen to advise her despite his own emotions on certtain matters.

He became bored, not knowing what to do. He then looked at the man beside him. It was the smith Ser Davos had brought back from King's Landing. Bored, Tyrion initiated conversation with him.

"What's your story, smith?"

"Pretty surprising for a guy who grew up in Flea Bottom, I was trained by a smith from Qohor, who knew how to reforge Valyrian Steel. Then, I was on to join the Night's Watch to escape the Goldcloaks, but on my way there they catched me, and sent me to Harrenhal, which I escaped, thanks to Arya Stark who was quite involved in my story. I then tried to join the Brotherhood without Banners..." Gendry said.

"You're one of Robert Baratheon's bastard aren't you?" Tyrion asked

"How do you know that?" Gendry said. The boy was quite strong, but lacked some intelligence. Tyrion didn't blamed him though, he wasn't raised in court.

"It's the only time the goldcloaks left King's Landing. Joffrey really wanted your head." Tyrion said. He took a pause. Gendry looked terrified, as if the dragon queen knowing who his father was would endanger him. "Don't worry, she won't kill you. I'm the son of the man who betrayed her family and butchered babes, I'm her hand now. Jon Snow is the bastard of Ned Stark, one of the man who saw to the end of her family. Look where he stands with her now, it's only a matter of time before one of them proposes to the other."

"Then what would she do, if she's not going to butcher me?" Gendry asked, in a dry way.

"Give you more than you ever dreamt of. Tell me what's your name again?" The dwarf asked.

"Gendry. Is this somekind of joke?" The blacksmith said.

"Swear fealty to her, pledge to renounce all your family's claim to the iron throne and you could rise again as Gendry of the house Baratheon, Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, and lord of Strom's End. If we make it out of these wars alive." The hand of the queen said. Gendry obviously looked taken aback by the offer, he looked like he wanted to wake up, as if he were in a dream. He then shook his head in denial

"I never wanted to rule. I'd probably be shit at it too." Gendry said it in a way, that betrayed his face, looking into his eyes Tyrion thought he could read in his mind

"That's why I'm ready to give you hold of Storm's End, and not hold of the red keep. It's a generous offer for a bastard. Oh, but you look troubled. Don't like being called a bastard? I'll tell you one thing, _bastard_ , the same thing I told Lord Snow. The world will never forget what you are, wear the name bastard like armor, and it can never be used against you. Look at Ser Davos, many nobles call him the Onionknight, trying to insult him, so what did he do when he was knighted? He took the onion and wore it on his coat of arms, so all can see him for who he is." Tyrion said it, and he knew that he had given the boy hope, like he could see the stag in the bastard's eyes.

 _And now the Stormlands are ours,_ Tyrion thought.


	6. Cersei I

She was cold this day, even more so than before. As time progressed she realized that there wasn't only the stories of dragons that were real. It wasn't even the white walkers, and the coming Long Night. No, even with the odds against her, at least it wasn't sure that she would be defeated. But with these stories being real, she knew the prophecy of Maggy the Frog was real too. No matter what she tried to do or what happened, that younger more beautiful queen would come again, stronger like a disease, that strikes again only stronger and stronger with each time. At first, she thought it was Sansa, she was to marry Joffrey after all, then when she prevented her from marrying her sweet Joff, she smiled, thinking she had stopped the prophecy and wanted to shit over Maggy's damned corpse. But what a fool she was, as one threat went, a bigger one came in the form of Margaery Tyrell. She was sure it was her this time, Joffrey had died, Myrcella had died too, but she was still standing, with her claws deep into Tommen, her last child. She thought she could stop her with the faith militant on her side, but she found out soon enough that Margaery had turned the tables, and now the Faith was on her side, wanting Cersei to answer for her crimes. So she blew up the Sept of Baelor, with all her ennemies inside, and Tommen safe from the explosion. But Margaery had planted her claws so deeply into Tommen that she had taken the boy with her. But then, only more ennemies came, even with the throne in her possession.

That bastard Jon Snow became King in the North and took half of her kingdom overnight, while the south had united under Daenerys Targaryen that silver-haired bitch, not to mention the Iron Islands who were raiding the western coasts. She was still determined to defeat all her ennemies. She first occupied the Riverlands after Walder Frey's death, then brought Dorne, along with Iron Islands back into the fold. Then they took back the Reach. She was winning, but the silver-haired bitch took out a portion of her army. Then when she became pregnant again she thought the prophecy was all a lie, she was still winning, she had the iron bank on her side too, at least she hopes so. When the Dragon queen and Jon Snow came to King's Landing to negotiate, she no longer believed in whatever Maggy the frog told her, she was going to win. She saw Jon Snow, and thought this one could be a better suitor than Euron Greyjoy as a husband, he was younger and rather handsome, and if she was going to win the war she would no longer have need of the iron fleet and she could shit on Ned Stark's legacy once more. Apart from Jon Snow, the rest of the people that weren't sitting besides her would only find their heads on spikes, she was confident to win. He was a bit of a northern fool nonetheless, talking of white walkers and armies of the dead

Though when the Stark bastard came and brought that dead man forward and it charged at her, she thought of the prophecy again. The White Walkers were real, maybe the prophecy would become real too. She would rather not think about it. She was ready to send her armies North, even give independence to this Jon Snow and the North as long as he would remain neutral in the conflicts of the seven kingdoms. But no, he had bent the knee to the daughter of the mad king. And she had only began to take a liking to Jon Snow that the Dragon Queen, younger and more beautiful had already taken him from her. They already loved eachother, their couple was of children's stories. A beautiful young King meets a beautiful young Queen, they fall in love and take over the world with their mystical dragons and direwolves, both loved by their people. She wanted to see both heads on spikes, she was going to.

Then Jaime left her, wanting to fight in the North, then Qyburn, wanting to study the corpses and he took her precious wildfire that she was going to use to burn all her ennemies. She still refused to belive in the prophecy, even though the dragon bitch had started to steal the people she held dear, Jaime and Qyburn. She was pregnant and Euron Greyjoy was going to Essos and bring back 20,000 men to crush her opponents. She knew no one would be able to oppose her, the prophecy wasn't real, she was expecting a child!

She refused to believe in the prophecy, until the night she woke up, in a bed full of blood and this night she screamed, because she knew Maggy the Frog was right, she would only have three children. And now, she could only wait for the dragon queen to take whatever else Cersei held dear.


	7. Jon II

_Finally,_ Jon thought. They started to see the Kingsroad, though it was covered by a carpet of snow. He was riding his horse in the vanguard, alongside Daenerys and her purple eyes of which he was a slave. Behind them were the unsullied, all 6,000 of them. They all had dragonglass spears or dragonglass shortswords. Only one of each, since it was agreed that it would be a waste to spend two dragonglass weapons on one man, when more men could each have a dragonglass weapon. Before they left White Harbor, the group learnt that the Dothraki had already taken up camp near Winterfell, and that they were not going to harm anyone there, at least that's what Daenerys ordered them to do, though he remembers that Dany told them to wait for them on the Kingsroad, though they might not have knew the geography of Westeros well and they knew how Winterfell looked like because of the Stark banners. Jon only hoped that the language difference wouldn't create any problem with the Northerners, or the rest of the wildlings outside Winterfell. The Dragons travelled with them, or tried to. They were usually off hunting, and came back with something, one time an elk, another time with their mouths full of trouts. Each time they came back with an animal Jon only hoped that he wouldn't see his direwolf in those lizards' jaws.

Of the people who rode with his group there were many he knew. Gendry, Ser Davos, Ser Jorah, Varys, Tyrion, Missandei, the Hound, Brienne, Podrick and of course, Daenerys, in her winter clothing.

"I hope the meeting I'll have with your family will be more pleasant than the one I had with Tyrion's" Daenerys' voice had caught him offguard.

"I hope so too. I'm not sure how they'll react to me though. Let's just hope my people don't decide that I no longer rule the North once we arrive, or that my family doesn't has blue eyes." Jon then looked at Dany into her eyes and they exchanged a small smile before they heard a thundering sound. They looked at where the sound came from, and a snow storm was heading along their way. He saw the commander of the unsullied commanding his forces to protect the queen, and she got down her horse, as some of her best unsullied created a circle around her, as to protect her.

He also got off his horse, he knew what was coming.

The storm was now over them, and the white winds blew. It felt like hours had passed, but eventually wights attacked, and Jon and the others came to meet them. The dragons were off hunting, and it was the moment they needed them the most. Men and wights alike fell, but the Unsullied stood tall, killing many of the wights that were coming against them. Then Jon saw it, a white walker, and he readied longclaw. He took every blew from the white walker's blade, but wights were attacking him at the same time. He parried the wight and the walker, but then as he killed a wight behind him the walker used the opportunity to knock Jon down with the hilt of its blade.

Jon fell face against the ground, he was still stunned. He turned back and tried to take Longclaw, but it was out of reach. Now with the walker standing over him, with its blade, as it took the blad in the air, and it descended upon Jon. But before the blade hit him, Jon heard a sound, the sound of Valyrian steel meeting the blade of a white walker, and then the next moment he felt shards of ice over his body. He wasn't dead, but the wights attacking the group fell. He sat up and looked around as the snowstorm dissipated, trying to look for his savior, and he saw him, a lone rider dressed as a sellsword. But it wasn't a normal sellsword or lone rider. Jon took a look at his savior's face.

It was Jaime Lannister.

"You look like you could use help, Lord Snow." Jaime said, as he came riding next to Jon, reaching out his hands for Jon to take it. Jon then reached up, grabbed his hand and was pulled up by the Kingslayer.

"I owe you my life. Thank you." Jon said, still stunned. He looked at the Lannister's face, who gave him a smile, that indicated that Jaime was happy to have done it. He then saw two wagons coming along, one controlled by a man Jon recognized as the sellsword that Tyrion spoke to at the dragonpit. The other wagon, who was behind the first one, was lead by a hooded man, who Jon recognized as Cersei's hand. The old scientist that was fascinated by the wight Jon had brought to the dragonpit. The wagons stopped in front of the group.

"There are only 3 of you" Dany remarked, and all the eyes turned to her. Jaime looked disappointed, and with sorrow in his voice he spoke.

"Cersei won't send any army North. She even sent Euron to Essos so he could bring back the Golden Company. We're all you have" He said it in a way that shpwed his remorse.

"And why did you joined us?" Daenerys asked trying to understand the men's motive.

Bronn and Jaime looked at eachother but before they could say anything Qyburn talked, and they looked at him.

"I'll admit it, I study the bodies of living men, but my work has saved many more from dying. I served Cersei, because I needed protection. I needed to be able to pursue my line of work without any repercussions, I needed a high office. As Cersei's hand, I was able to do any research I wanted to do, when I wanted to. But, when I saw the wight you brought in King's Landing, I knew it was the only thing that mattered. And if Cersei wouldn't put her resources at the disposition of the living, then I would put mine. I will serve you, but I only ask that you give me any wights you can capture, for study."

"And what about you Ser Jaime?" The dragon queen asked.

"Cersei is a monster, she wanted to let us all die over her pride. I just want to fight in this war, and to regain my honor." Jaime said it as he was disgusted by his sister's actions.

Then they turned to Bronn, who simply said "I just want a castle." Tyrion smiled, but Jon looked at Daenerys, who was in a silent fury. She remained still, but it didn't took a fool to see her anger towards Cersei.

"And what did you bring?" Daenerys asked, looking at the wagon.

"Wildfire" Qyburn said, taking a breathe. "And a scorpion."

Dany looked at him and was trying to understand why.

"I saw that you only had 2 dragons at the dragonpit, I assume you lost one North of the wall?" Qyburn asked

"Yes..." Dany said, with a sadness in her voice.

"Have you ever wondered whether or not he might have been brought back as a wight?"

She paused. Jon wondered if it was possible too. He didn't want to think about it. A _wight dragon_. Human wights already had unnatural strength at their disposal. Now a dragon, that was something else entirely, something he'd rather not think about.

"We shall put dragonglass at your disposal for you to make ammunition for your scorpion." Dany said it uneasily.

When the night came Jon saw that Daenerys was still uneasy, and after they had set up camp he went over to her tent and saw that she would change her worry into pleasure.


	8. Tyrion II

**Tyrion II**

This night he had made a fire where he sat around with Bronn, Jaime and Podrick. They were all in winter clothing, yet all of them freezed. They did not care whether or not the dead would come and kill them on this night, or if they did later. They only cared about sitting around a fire, drinking wine and talking as friends. Tyrion had drink a lot more than he intended to.

"It seems we Lannisters have a good way to make the right friends at the right moment, wouldn't you agree Ser Jaime?" Tyrion asked, which was met by a smile from his brother. "Our good father butchered babes and got our good sister Cersei next to the iron throne, and she would later sit on it. I was in exile and now I'm hand of the queen to Daenerys Targaryen, who has 6,000 Unsullied left, 100,000 Dothrakis and 2 fully grown dragons. And now, you Ser Jaime Lannister, are now held in high-esteem by Lord Snow, warden of the North after killing a white walker. The saying "As rich as a Lannister" should be changed to "As lucky as a Lannister"."

"It could probably apply itself well enough, but meeting a white walker isn't the kind of luck you want." Jaime said

"No, but killing it is a certain kind of luck. Especially when you don't know whether or not Valyrian steel can kill it." Tyrion said.

"I overheard the men at Moat Caitlin say it was how their beloved Lord Snow killed a white walker. They spoke of him like he's a walking legend, they were even saying he had died, and was resurrected. I thought they might have been as drunk as you are at first, but then I saw one and I took my chance." His brother replied

Tyrion then raised his gourd : "A toast, to the legendary Warden of the North!" The others raised their own gourds and drank, even Podrick who had remained silent so far. "And a toast to his savior, Jaime Lannister!" And again, they raised their gourd and drank.

"So. If we manage to win this war, what will you do? I'm assuming you won't go back to Cersei, unless you want to be burnt. You could serve Daenerys' cause..." Tyrion said.

"Well, I doubt your queen will allow the man who killed her father to fight for her." The kingslayer replied.

"No, but the man who fucks her might convince her to allow you to serve her, or you could join him, besides, after they fuck enough they'll probably marry. He could make you lord of Casterly Rock. And you can hope that their children like you." Bronn said.

"She can't have children." Tyrion said in a serious tone.

"That's what they all say, and then the moment after you stick your dick in them they pull out a baby of their cunt and say it's your bastard." Bronn responded

Tyrion then saw a shadow walk in the camp slowly, and he instantly recognized the figure as the warden of the north.

"Bastard! Come over here, we were talking about you." Tyrion said, as the figure walked towards them.

"You were talking about me?" Jon asked, as he was now standing near the fire.

"Yes, come take a seat, the hand commands it!" Tyrion said jokingly, which made the warden smile as he sat near the fire. Tyrion then handed the warden a gourd of wine, of which the warden decided to drink from.

"What would my brother and father think of me, drinking with Lannisters instead of fighting them..." Jon said

"Well, you're already fucking the Targaryen girl. Don't think drinking with Lannister turncloaks does much of a difference to them." There weren't much lighting, but they could all see that Jon was blushing. "Don't be shy, everyone in the seven kingdoms know you fuck her. We even thought Pod could show you his magic tricks" The men then laughed, as to ease the tension.

"Ser Jaime, I wanted to thank you properly for saving my life." Jon said

"Pleasure's mine." The Lannister replied. There was a moment of silence, and Jaime spoke up again. "On my way here, I heard plenty of stories about you, which, thank to them I was able to kill the white walker. How did you find out that valyrian steel kills them?" Jon sighed, and even Tyrion was curious to what he was going to say next, despit being the most drunk.

"When I was Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, I led a rescue party to save the remaining wildlings north of the wall. So, we went to Hardhome to save them. The evacuation was going well until the walkers attacked. We rushed people to the boats, and while they were getting there we fought them off. Then I fought one, it managed to hit me a few times, but then I managed to grab _Longclaw_. And I parried its blade. It was more of a reflex than anything. But at the same time, I thought _maybe because it's valyrian steel,_ it could kill the walker. And the gods smiled at me during that moment."


	9. Daenerys I

**Daenerys**

She had made Jon hers, and he had made Daenerys his. She loved him, even more so than she had loved Drogo. When they made love she could only look in his eyes. She really did hope to marry him at Winterfell, she even confided it to him. She had found love again, with her she wasn't "the rightful queen" or "the unburnt" or even "the mother of dragons". She was _Daenerys,_ and he wasn't the warden of the North, he was _Jon Snow_ and they shared their love for eachother, as if their bodies were one. _A song of_ _Ice and Fire,_ she thought. After, if Jon wouldn't stay, she often cried, not because he left her, but because she'd imagine their children they could have together, _the children they'd never have_. It didn't made Daenerys love Jon any less, and she hoped it didn't made Jon love her any less.

Today they would arrive at Winterfell, she had noticed that Jon would ride beside Jaime sometimes. She noticed that the two seemed to have grew mutual respect for one another. She wasn't sure what to think of that, Jaime Lannister was the man who killed her father, though he was still mad and wanted to burn the city to the ground, the kingslayer had failed to protect Rhaegar's children from being slaughtered. But he had also saved Jon from certain death, and for that he would have her eternal gratitude, she didn't imagine herself losing another lover, and her potential husband. She didn't understand why Jon was friendly to him though, Jaime was suspected to have taken part in the plot of the _Red Wedding_ , but as he had told her after he learnt of what she did to the Tarlys _A good act does not wash out the bad, but a bad act does not wash out the good_. She had to judge him for both, but she also saw what the Lannister man had suffered when she looked at his hand. _Justice has already been served cold to him,_ she thought.

"So, I've heard talks of marriage." Ser Davos had caught her offguard with his inquisitive tone, despite the fact that he was riding alongside her, looking for conversation.

"Who told you that?" She replied

"Well, Jon himself." Davos said, to which Daenerys replied with a facial expression that showed that she was caught.

"Tyrion has tried to discouraged me from doing it. He thinks I should marry someone else to claim more allies instead of marrying someone I already have on my side. Are you here to discourage me too?" Dany said, which did discouraged her a bit.

"I think you should marry Jon in fact." Davos said, now Davos had caught her attention."I know he bent the knee but, the Northerners and Valemen are proud and honorable people. If there's one thing I learnt in my time in the North, it's that they won't bend the knee to a family that they ousted from power a bit more than 2 decades ago. Especially after said family has almost no lands, and this family's army is composed of invaders."

"What's your point?" Daenerys asked, insulted

"If you marry him, the men of the Vale and the Northerners will see it as uniting behind a common cause rather than being submitted. And if they feel submitted, they'll want to overthrow both you and Jon, but if they feel it more as an union, they'll rally behind you and Jon. Besides, who else would you want to marry? You already love eachother, and you'd simply break the man's heart and face yourself with a friend turned enemy, and all this time on Dragonstone would have served for nothing." Davos said. She was surprised that Jon had confide so much in Ser Davos, but at the same time she saw why he trusted the man, and she could only agree with him. A marriage between her and Jon would only be beneficial, it would also honor the _Pact of Ice and Fire_ , that was established during the Dance of the Dragons, which if fulfilled would appeal to the sense of honor of Jon's bannermen.

"Thank you for your counsel Ser Davos. Tell me, why do you serve him?" Dany asked

"During my time as Hand to Stannis Baratheon, I was sent to Castle Black to gather men and supplies for him. But, as time would tell, by the time I got there, Stannis had already died. I had nothing left to fight for but Jon, was lord commander at the time and allowed me to stay. One night though, shortly after I came to Castle Black, I found the Lord Commander, in a pool of his own blood. He'd been stabbed, you saw it for yourself." Dany nodded. "And later, we secured his body, the wildlings he rescued had came to defend his body, they loved the man. There was a red priest, who served Stannis too, I saw her did... unnatural things while serving Stannis, I didn't knew much of Jon at the time, but I know the man was loved, and that he didn't deserved to die, not yet. So I asked the Red Priestess to reanimate him. I thought maybe, since she was capabled of doing certain unnatural things, she could bring the Lord Commander back to life. So she tried a ritual, I don't think any of us thought it would work, so we left the room when it seemed like it wouldn't work. And then, as I was leaving, I heard him breathing. I couldn't believe my eyes. The man had been dead, there was no doubt about that, but now there was no doubt that he was alive. I didn't belive in gods, and I still don't, your grace, but I know there is something that needed Jon Snow alive. People were saying that he was a god, others that he was a prophesised hero, the red priestess called him _The Prince That Was Promised_ , but what I saw, is a man who gave his own life for his people, and would do it again. I knew at that moment, who I wanted to serve."

"Thank you Ser Davos." The young queen said.

"And if I may add, he only fought for other people, never for his own life. When he fought for Winterfell he didn't fought to get it for himself, he fought for his siblings. I thought the man was a fool, he was too hard on himself, fighting for others is one thing, but he wouldn't allow himself to live over others. Then, he met you. He wants to live, he fights to live now. Not for the crown, he never wanted a crown. He wants to live, because he loves you. And I have to thank you, because of that, or else the man would have end up consuming himself, and turning mad." Ser Davos finished. The words he said were true and honest, she knew it. She didn't expect any less from the Onionknight though, he was renowned for saving people, not killing them. And she didn't expect Jon to surround himself with anyone but people like him.


	10. Arya I

**Arya I**

Arya was training in the courtyard, _Needle_ in hand with a dummy. It was a cloudy day today, with light snow falling from the sky. Sansa was inside the castle, doing whatever her role as lady of Winterfell required her to do. She was swinging her sword at the dummy, but then she saw soldiers head out to the main gate. She was wondering why, but then she saw Ghost heading there as well. It could only mean one thing, she thought. She sheathed _Needle_ , and head out to the main gate with Ghost.

"Open the gate!" She heard one of the soldiers said, and soldiers lined up wearing different banners all bent the knee making a path, some with poles representing their houses. Then she saw the gate open, many people with different faces were present, but Arya could only care about one of them, and she locked eyes with that person, that person was in Stark armor, with their hair, dressed just like their father's.

She had tears in her eyes, but couldn't release them, happiness flooded her.

 _He's back_ , she thought. _Jon's back._

And so the two siblings locked eyes with eachother, they couldn't move. And then she walked slowly towards him as to see if it was really him, and when she was close enough. They both took time to examine eachother, and he breathed in relief as to say _it's really you_ , without saying anything with a smile over his face and tears in his eyes. And Arya, overjoyed jumped into her brother's arms as they both cried tears of joy silently, burying their faces in eachother's shoulders. He held her tightly, not wanting to let her go.

"I thought you'd never come back" Arya whispered in Jon's ear, tears dropping on Jon's cloak.

"I told you, different path sometimes lead to the same castle." Jon whispered back. The siblings continued their embrace for a while before Jon landed Arya on her feet. They continued to lock eyes. She didn't know what Jon went through, but she could see through his scarred face the brother that left Winterfell for the Night's Watch.

"You still have your needle." Jon remarked. "You remember your first lesson?"

"To stick'em with the pointy end" Arya and Jon said at the same time, before embracing eachother again. She was happy to see Jon again, more than happy, she never felt so much relief in her entire life. In all her time since she was alive, she never thought she'd be so happy to see someone again. Her head still buried in her brother's shoulder, she then took a look at the people behind him, she was astonished at the people there.

She then let go of Jon and went back on the ground carefuly, and looked at the rest of the people, she was shocked. Jaime and Tyrion Lannister, Brienne and Podrick were there, but there were two other people, she thought they were both dead. The Hound, that wasn't possible, he was dying the last time she saw him, and Gendry... she never thought she'd see him again after that Red Witch took him.

"You're not a dream?" She asked to her brother, as they were now standing beside eachother looking at the people

"I'm here" Jon replied. She then looked up at the sky and saw a dragon and then behind Jon where stood a woman dressed in white, with purple eyes, her hair and skin like snow, was it the woman she heard so much about in the free cities? Daenerys Targaryen?

"Are you sure?" Arya asked, looking back at the dragon. "That's..."

"Aye, a dragon" Jon said before long she saw another dragon, but not a third one.

"And she's..." Arya started again, but Jon completed her sentence.

"Daenerys Targaryen."

Arya would lie if she'd say that Daenerys wasn't one of her own heroine. To have freed so many slaves and held her head high to so many men, and if the rumors Sansa told Arya were true about her and Jon, she'd be her sister soon. But she couldn't stop to think about that. There was so much happening at the same time.

"There's people with you, I'd like to see..." Arya said, almost in a shy way, looking for her brother's approval.

He looked down at her, smiling and said "Go on." as if he understood, and he turned to Ghost while she walked towards Gendry and the Hound.

"I thought you were both dead..." Arya said

"Not yet." Sandor Clegane said with a smile. "The bloody cunts up there decided I had some unfinished business down her."

"It's... good to see you again." Arya said calmly to the hound, who only responded with a shy smile.

Arya then turned to Gendry, and he said :"Didn't thought you were going to get rid of me so easily, my lady?" She only teared up more and jumped in his arms.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, my lady." Gendry said, with the mocking tone Arya had fallen in love with.


	11. Jon III

**Jon III**

After Arya went to see whoever she wanted to see, Jon approached Ghost, with a smile in his face, and he guided his hand through the white wolf's fur. The wolf was now only a few inches smaller than Jon.

"I missed you boy." Jon said, with his smile to the direwolf, who looked at Jon in the eyes. It had been a while that Jon felt such Nostalgia. He looked at Winterfell, with the Stark banners, and his bannermen from the North and the Vale.

"You never told me you had a direwolf." His queen said, catching him offguard.

"You thought you were the only one with creatures the filled people with wonder and awe? Back when my brother was King in the North I was told that there were stories about him and his direwolf, riding into battle fiercely together. I even heard there were stories about me and my direwolf, Ghost of the battle of Castle Black. This might be the last direwolf for all I know."

"If I touch him will he bite my hand of?f"

"No, unless I tell him to. But, I do think Daenerys One-Hand has a ring to it" Daenerys laughed at Jon's small joke.

Daenerys then took her right hand's glove off and held it with the other. Her naked hand gently touched Ghost's white fur, who allowed Daenerys to pet him.

"See" Jon said, "He likes who I like, hates who I hate and loves those I love"

After a while she withdrew her hand from the direwolf and slid it back into her glove but the direwolf remained seated next to Jon.

"So, this is Winterfell." Dany said taking a look around the castle."Would you like to show me around your castle lord Snow?"

"Aye, but I'll only be able to show you the chambers tonight." He said. They were now close to one another, locking into eachother's eyes and both leaned in for a long, soft and tender kiss which was only broken apart by a familiar voice calling out "Jon!".

Jon recognized the voice as Samwell Tarly's, he turned to where the shouting came from, and he saw his old friend, Sam walking fast towards him.

"Sam!" Jon shouted happily, catching his old friend within his arms when they were in reach of eachother. After a short moment he broke the hug, and faced his friend."How's Gilly and her son?"

"They're good. And that I presume is Daenerys Targaryen?" Sam said, a bit stressed, Daenerys didn't want to answer, she was a bit saddened to have to look into the eyes of a man whose brother and father died at her hands, Jon expected this would happen, but knew Sam wouldn't stress over it."Don't trouble yourself with it, we have bigger concerns to deal with." Sam's answer referring to the execution of his kin had made the queen smile a little, but even Jon knew that despite what she openly said, she felt remorse for killing Dickon Tarly.

"You're right, we have bigger concerns to deal with" Jon said trying to change their conversation's mood. "The wall fell and we nee-"

Sam cutted him : "Jon, your brother Bran and I..." Sam couldn't find his words, but Jon knew what Sam was about to say. "We found out something about your mother-"

"It can wait Sam, we have bigger concerns." Jon said, he thought he'd wasted enough time anyways, though he was curious.

"-and your real father." Sam ended. Jon looked at him curiously

" What do you mean?" Jon asked, he didn't understand. Who else but Eddard Stark could be his father? Jon looked exactly like a Stark too, more so than his other siblings. But Sam wouldn't be the kind of person to make unbased claims like that, Jon thought.

"I'll take you to your brother, he'll explain it better than I can." Sam said. Jon then looked at Daenerys and told her "I'll be back". He then followed Sam who started to walk towards the godswood, where Bran probably was. Jon looked back at Daenerys, who had a worried look on her face, like she had the feeling it wouldn't end well.

"How did you find about it?" Jon asked

"I had documents from the citadel. And your brother, he says he's something called "the Three-Eyed Raven", he has visions from the past and the present." Sam said.

"How can you be so sure he's not just mad?" Jon asked, still shocked by the fact that he'd learn his true parentage soon.

"Don't worry, he can prove to you they're real..." Sam said.

* * *

They were now inside the godswood, and Jon saw his brother sitting in a chair with wheels, near the heart tree. He was still a cripple, not that it surprised Jon, but he still hoped that one day Bran could walk again. Though when he saw Bran's face, he didn't need anyone to tell him that his brother had changed, _a lot_. His everlasting curiosity had allowed place to a more bored face, like it had no emotion.

"Bran." Jon said, hugging his brother, who also gave him a hug back, though it felt forced.

"What do you know of Robert's Rebellion?" Bran asked, which came as a surprise to Jon. He didn't knew how to answer. _Why would he ask me that?_ Jon asked himself. He still went on and gave an honest answer:

"I know that it started when our uncle and Grandfather were burnt by the mad king, before he sent a letter ordering Jon Arryn to bring him Robert Baratheon and Ned Stark's head, which escalated into a full-blown rebellion that ended with the death of Rhaegar Targaryen at the Trident and the sack of King's Landing by Tywin Lannister. I also know at the end of the rebellion Father brought me back and gave me the life of a bastard." Jon said.

"But before Brandon Stark and Rickard Stark went to King's Landing, Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen ran away together." Bran said.

"I thought Rhaegar kidnapped her-" Jon said before being cut off by Bran.

"They fell in love. Robert was only jealous of Rhaegar and spreaded the lies that he kidnapped Lyanna. And after Rhaegar annulled his marriage to Elia Martell, he married Lyanna. Later, at the end of the war, Ned Stark and Howland Reed found her in a tower Rhaegar called The tower of Joy. She died giving birth to the trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen ; the true heir to the iron throne. She named him : "Aegon Targaryen". And Ned promised to keep the baby safe, passing him off as his own bastard, you : _Jon Snow_."

"You're saying that I'm supposedly a Targaryen, when I have no Targaryen features? When I'm the one person who looks the most like Father? I don't believe you." Jon said, he didn't believe any word of what Bran was saying.

"He didn't knew whether or not you'd have Targaryen features, if you did he would have said you were Ashara Dayne's bastard, because of the similar characteristics the Daynes and Targaryens have, but the Stark side took more features, and Father didn't had to say who your mother was. Did you really think Ned Stark bedded another woman?" Bran said.

Jon started to realize that he did believe what Bran was saying, but he didn't want to believe it :

"No, you're lying I know it!" He said, but Bran replied to him with a statement that silenced every bit of doubt Jon had, that proved to him that he wasn't lying.

" _You know nothing Jon Snow_." Bran said.

And Jon stormed out of the godswood, he knew what Bran said was true but it was too much to take in. The name _Jon Snow_ was a lie, and his whole life was a lie.


	12. Sansa I

**Sansa I**

She was in her personal quarters, she was thining of the situation, the whole situation. The wall had fallen, Jon bent the knee, and he came back with some men that the Northerners loathed. Fortunately for her brother, she decided to tell the Northerners that Jon had only allied with Daenerys rather than bend the knee to her, and she'd try to convince him not to bend the knee and ally through any other way, even if it meant marriage. She wasn't sure how she felt about her, and the fact that she apparently was in an intimate relationship with Jon, but she'd play the game, to keep Jon on the northern throne, she wasn't going to turn the Starks into lone wolves, and besides she didn't a crown to rule, even to betray Jon. _The pack rules together_ , Arya could keep rebellious lords in line, Jon could inspire loyalty and lead the armies, Bran could get the information they need and she could do the stewardship. But first, she had to take a moment for herself, in the godswood.

She got up, and out of her quarters, when on her way to the Godswood, she saw Jon and Ghost walk past by her, ignoring her completely, which caught her offguard. It wasn't his style, and he wasn't in his mood, something troubled him. She decided to follow him, but by the time she took her decision to follow him he was already a hundred steps ahead of her. She still decided to follow her brother, even though she guessed by his attitude that he'd probably behead anyone who tried to follow him. _He won't behead me,_ she thought. And so she followed him blindly and saw him heading into the crypts. When she entered the crypts, she thought he'd be at their father's statue, but when she arrived at Ned Stark's statue she saw him at another statue, Lyanna Stark's. _But why? Why was Jon there?_ He had a Blue Winter rose in hand that he picked up earlier, he gently deposed it in the statue's hand. Sansa then joined Jon and stood beside him.

"Aunt Lyanna..." She said, to start the conversation.

"Not to me." Jon said.

"What do you mean?" Sansa replied. She managed to get a smile out of him.

"They say she was beautiful didn't they? She must have been, for a married man to crown her queen of love and beauty instead of his own wife, and she must have been this beautiful, for them to start a war over her." He paused looking at the statue, with tears in his eyes. "I always thought I was Jon Snow, a bastard, Ned Stark's son. I thought. I thought my mother was far away, in the south, or in the east, but not _here_."

"What do you mean?" Sansa asked, perplexed, and scared of what he might say.

"Turns out I'm none of these things. I'm not Ned Stark's son, I'm not a bastard, I'm not Jon Snow. _I'm not even a Stark_." He paused and took a deep breath."My grandfather, burnt my other grandfather who died at the hands of his own personal guard. My father, after annulling his mariage to his wife Elia, married my mother before dying in battle, at the trident. And my mother, my mother died after giving birth to me, her only son."

"You're..." Sansa said, unable to process what he was telling her.

"My name is Aegon Targaryen, Sixth of his name." The man she thought to be her bastard half-brother said. They locked eyes with eachother, Sansa eventually broke the eye contact apart, looking back at the statue. She then looked back at Jon, who was still looking at the statue.

"We were all fools to believe the honorable Ned Stark would lay with another woman, even when he was younger." Jon said before looking back at her. She would have asked him how he knew, but she realized that it was Bran's doing. He'd told him that and something else that only Jon knew. She also guessed that Bran told him in the godswood, which is why Jon left so violently. Strangely enough, she believed all of it, everything, that Rhaegar and Lyanna fell in love and that Jon is a Targaryen.

"You're still a Stark."

"As much as I'm a Targaryen." He'd been quick to reply. She knew what it all meant. With the laws of succession, it meant that Jon inherited Rhaegar's title of Crown Prince. Which meant that ignoring Robert's conquest, it made Jon... or Aegon the heir to the iron throne.

"Do you understand what this all means?" Sansa asked

"Aye. That my name is Aegon Targaryen, and... that Daenerys is my aunt" He said it in a sad tone. She wasn't sure how to feel about what he said, but she knew what it implied.

"Do you still love her? In _that_ way I mean..." Sansa asked, which made Jon have a small laugh.

"Do you want to know the strange thing? I think I still do. No. Not _I think_ , I still do love her. As strange as it sounds. Must be in my blood." He said. His joke gave her a sigh of relief, but it still felt strange that Jon loved his aunt, but she did empathized. He'd never known her as his aunt, only as a lover. _Falling in love with someone you know as your aunt doesn't make her any less your aunt. And so, finding out that your lover is you aunt doesn't make her any less your lover_.

"Are you all right?" Sansa asked

"I think I'll be" Jon replied with a smile. She gave him a smile back and they left the crypt.


	13. Daenerys II

**Daenerys II**

She entered the godswood, it was beautiful. She couldn't have a more lovely sight with the snow falling, the heart tree in the center, and the pool, which Jon was standing by with his white wolf and their presence only made the sight lovelier for Dany. Jon had let his blade rest in the pool of the godswood, only the hilt standing out and he turned to look at her, giving him with a sign of his hand to come closer. She walked towards him slowly, absorbing the whole sight around her. And when she arrived, she sat beside Jon who had his feets just over the pool and she did the same position with her feet.

"Are you all right?" She asked, looking at him. She had seen Jon change when Sam had taken him from her.

"I just found out my whole life is a lie.I just found Ned Stark's not even my father" Jon said

"Who are your real parents then? Do you know who they are? And why did Ned Stark raised you as his bastard?" Dany asked, intrigued. Jon gave her a tender smile and a look that said she was more concerned in this whole affair than she thought she'd be

"My father. People say he kidnapped my mother and raped her." Dany was a bit horrified, but Jon sighed and continued. "But that's not true. He loved her more than anyone else, and she loved him. He even annulled his marriage so he could marry my mother. When Robert's rebellion was nearing its end, Ned Stark conquered the last remaining holdouts of the loyalists, and for the last battle, he fought Ser Arhur Dayne outside a tower in Dorne. He eventually killed him, and the only survivors of this duel were Ned Stark and Howland Reed. But why there? Why was Ser Arthur Dayne, the greatest swordsman who ever lived, defending a tower instead of defending you and your mother? He was a member of the Kingsguard after all. Inside the tower, Ned Stark found a dying woman, in a pool of her own blood, his sister." Jon took a deep breath."She was also my mother. After the tourney at Harrenhal, she fled with Rhaegar, my father, and they married. And when the war was over, my uncle swore to keep me safe, and raised me as his bastard son. But my name... my real name isn't Jon Snow... it's Aegon Targaryen."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The man she had fallen in love with on Dragonstone... was her nephew?

"How... can you be certain?" Dany asked

"There are documents that prove that Rhaegar married Lyanna from the citadel, and Howland Reed is still alive. Besides, my brother Bran has visions..." Jon said

"How do you know they're real and that he's not mad?" Daenerys said.

"Because he told me things... Only I know, that's enough to prove me that it's true." Jon said.

Dany did not care to ask what sort of things, if it would have been anyone else than Jon who said these things she would have thought it's someone trying to wrestle power from her. But Jon was already going to marry her, and sit the iron throne by her side if they were going to win the wars to come. He had no reason to lie, besides Jon was not the kind of man to want the iron throne for himself. And besides, he had always been right since the time she met him, on the white walkers, on the common enemies and on something else. Her blood relation to him did not change how she looked upon him in any bad way, she still loved him.

"It's hard to believe when you don't even look like a Targaryen..." Daenerys said, examining Jon's face. She said at first look, but then she saw some features. His nose and his jaw were both features her and her brother had. She put a hand in his hair. The colour was the Stark colour, but the texture was more like her own hair. She then dropped his hair. "... at first look" she said more quietly, realizing that the man she bedded so many times was in fact her nephew. _I'm not the last dragon,_ she thought. But how was he going to react to her... and what she was going to tell him.

"What does it mean? About _us..._ " She asked to Jon... or Aegon. He simply replied with a deep, tender kiss, while holding her tight. She was in love with her nephew... and she didn't mind it. They broke the kiss, and she returned it, and they broke it again. She had to tell him.

"I don't know why I didn't believe you about this. You do look like one of us, and you were right about everything." Dany said.

"The last two Targaryens." He said.

"The last three." She said, grabbing his hand and putting it on her belly. She locked eyes with him, and he sighed and smiled as they got up. And he took her in his arms and kissed her with a fury like he had never before. And they closed their eyes. The next thing they knew, they were in front of eachother, besides the heart tree, and it was night. Beside her was Missandei, and beside him stood Sansa, Jon and Dany were marrying.

"Who comes before the Old Gods this night?" Sansa said

"Daenerys, of the House Targaryen, comes here to be wed. A woman grown, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessing of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?" Missandei said

"Aegon, of House Targaryen, King in the North and of the Vale, and... heir to the iron throne. Who gives her?" Jon said, staring in his bride's eyes.

"Missandei of Naath, who is her advisor, and close friend."

"Queen Daenerys, do you take this man?" Sansa said

"I take this man." The Dragon queen said, and she jumped in her new husband's arms, kissing him passionately. He was going to be the father of her children... children she never thought she'd have. _The stallion who mounts the world_. Their child would rule the world, she knew it. And this one was blessed by the Old Gods, she knew it the moment she kissed Jon under the heart tree. She broke off their kiss, looked into her husband's eyes and said " _Ned_ " and he took her again and kissed her with passion.


	14. Tyrion III

**Tyrion III**

"Castle's nice" said Bronn to Tyrion as they walked along Winterfell's walls during the night.

"It very much is." Said Tyrion. He had finally shaved his beard, which made him would have made him unrecognizable to most, if not for his beard.

"So what are we going to do with the wildfire?" Bronn asked

"Same thing we did with it when it came to Stannis Baratheon's fleet" Tyrion said. He then looked at the woods outside Winterfell. Where Stannis Baratheon had gave his last breath. He was thinking of the unpleasant thought of Stannis attacking Winterfell as a wight, Tyrion hoped that wights did not retain any intelligence, or with Stannis Baratheon at their head Westeros was already doomed. Anyways, Jon Snow had assured him that thye had burnt every body they could find in the North, skeletons alike.

"We don't even know where they'll attack from." Bronn remarked.

"From the North or the East most likely, but it doesn't matter."

"What's your plan?" Bronn asked

"We'll need 2 horses for every barrel of wildfire. When the dead attack, we can send the horses in, and archers can light the barrels up when the horses are in range of the dead." Tyrion said, to which Bronn shaked his head showing his disappproval.

"Nah, it would be wasting them. One barrel of wildfire can still so a shitload of damage, but with the army they have it's stupid to use them like that. Ya need to concentrate the explosion. How many barrels do we have? 40?" Tyrion nodded in approval to Bronn. "With that you can make an explosion as big as Cersei's when she blew up the sept. With that you can take a big chunk of the fookers back to the grave. Take 8 horses, put them to the carriage with the barrels and spank them to send them all the way to the middle of their army and light 'em up. Then kill the rest of the fookers with the dragons."

"But if they do have a dragon too..." Tyrion started

"It would be a problem, but not as much as this one coming your way." Bron said pointing out at someone behind Tyrion. The dwarf turned around to see Sansa, his own wife, though they never loved eachother romatically. Sansa had grew up though, she was a woman now, which felt strange for Tyrion, to look at someone _that_ way when last he saw her she was still a child. Bronn then left them to eachother.

"Lady Stark, you've seemed to grew up both in height and power."

"You've seemed to have grown up in power too, Lord Tyrion." She said. "4 years at the court in King's Landing, a year in Littlefinger's claws, another in the Boltons' grasp, another one reclaiming your home and the last one ruling it eventually teaches you how to play the game, whether you want it or not."

"It seems your time in King's Landing has had its use. Your brother was right, you have started to let on." Tyrion said to which Sansa replied with a look that made her seem surprised that Jon said that. "You seem surprised. He did give you control of the North while you were gone." Which was met with a small laugh from Sansa.

"Control of the North? He simply surrendered it because of his own feelings for your queen, if it wasn't for me they'd try to have his head. He had the opportunity to leave us free and get Cersei's armies. Now, we only have these two and we'd be under foreign control if I hadn't lie to our bannermen for his own sake. At least now it's a marriage rather than us bending the knee." Sansa said.

"Your brother did the right thing. If he had accepted Cersei's offer she would hve either sent no armies or send armies to stab us in the back. And besides he and Daenerys didn't marry _yet_."

"They just did, in the godswood. I was his witness while her servant from Naath served as witness to Daenerys."

Tyrion didn't expect them to marry so fast, but he wasn't surprised, If the dead were to storm Winterfell and win, Jon and Daenerys would most likely want to be one soul before dying if any of them believed in spiritual marriage. Though it had surprise Tyrion that Daenerys would make a marriage in the faith of the old gods, rather than the faith of the seven since it was the most widespread religion across Westeros.

"Did. Did Jon tell you? About..." Sansa asked

"No, but it was quite obvious, any man or woman could have seen that if they paid attention to him." The dwarf answered, telling her about his relationship with Daenerys.

"To think he's a Targaryen..."

"Well, it's a first time in history a man takes the name of his wife." Tyrion said, but he looked at Sansa, and her expression betrayed her.

She said something she wasn't supposed to say. But what was Sansa saying? Jon couldn't be a Targaryen, his father is Ned Stark, and even if his mother would be a Targaryen he's a bastard. But even then, was he really Ned Stark's bastard son? The man was so honorable he was ready to plunge Westeros in a civil war only so the "rightful heir" could sit on the iron throne. He was too honorable to have a bastard. But if Jon Snow looked like a Stark, but his name would be Targaryen, he could only be the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. Protecting his sister's son would make more sense for Ned Stark than having a bastard.

"He's not Ned Stark's bastard" Tyrion said, and even in the darkness of the night he could see Sansa blush, he was right. "That only makes him Rhaegar's bastard, his name can't be Targaryen."

"No. His friend went to the citadel, he found a record that proved that Rhaegar annulled his marriage with Elia Martell to marry Lyanna Stark." She said, admitting defeat.

"He still married Daenerys after learning that?"

"I told you they just married." Sansa said


	15. Daenerys III

**Daenerys III**

The marriage was over, but Dany and Jon decided to stay in the godswood longer. Eventually, they fell asleep, their heads next to eachother, resting on the weirwood tree. That night, Daenerys dreamed. She found herself in the Lhazareen plains again, and she saw a village. She walked through the village, and saw villagers doing their daily lives, children playing with eachother. Some people were staring at her, as if they knew she was here, but she looked to be a mere stanger in their eyes. She walked into what looked like a temple, and saw her : Mirri Maz Duur. She seemed to be praying, and out of a reflex Daenerys decided to wrap her arms around her belly, as to protect her unborn child. She found herself no longer in her dress she took for the North, but in her same clothes than when she was Khaleesi. Was she in a dream? Or has everything since Drogo raided this village been a dream instead and she was still carrying Rhaego? Rhaego or Eddard, she wouldn't give her child's life to the witch.

"Khaleesi." The _Maegi_ simply said. "Come closer, you have nothing to fear from me here."

"I trusted you once, I won't make that same mistake again. This child will be born." Daenerys replied swiftly.

"That's a good thing." Mirri Maz Duur said. "Even if I wanted to kill this one I wouldn't be able to, only your husband's gods have power here."

Dany didn't want to listen to the Maegi and simply reminded her of what she had once told her.

"When the sun rises in the west and sets in the east, when the seas go dry and mountains blow in the wind like leaves, when your womb quickens again, and you bear a living child. Then he will return, and not before. You lied, I'm pregnant."

"If dragons are as fiery as the sun, and they left the east and rose again in the west, then the sun rised in the west and decided to set in the east. When the seas go dry, like the Dothraki sea who's now dry from Dothrakis and mountains blow in the wind likes leaves, or when the pieces of the wall blew in the wind. Does it seem so strange for you to be pregnant? If there's one thing, it's that I'm not a liar." The witch said.

Dany reflected on what she had just heard. _She is right, all of those things happened, why is it so strange that I bear a living child_. But if all those things were true, then would it mean Khal Drogo would come back?

"Drogo... Does that mea-" Dany started before being cut by the witch.

"Drogo is dead and will never return, you burned his body, and now it's ash. You asked me when your sun and stars would return, when someone you love would return and warm you. Have you loved anyone since Drogo Khaleesi?"

"Jon Snow." Dany murmured "But I fell in love with him before getting pregnant."

"It matters not. Your love for him made the rest of the events possible."

"You say you don't want to kill this one. Why?" Dany asked.

"Both of your children were blessed by gods. Different gods. Your first child's father was a rapist who enjoyed killing, he burned down villages, men and women feared him. The children he captured were enslaved, never learning joy, growing up and dying like slaves. He wanted to give this fate to everyone in the world, and his god blessed your child so that he would inflict this horror and blood upon the world. Drogo might have done you no harm, but he would have inflicted harm upon everyone else. If I had to do what I did again, I would gladly do it, even as I am dead. Men and women would have shouted his name in fear." This was said much to Daenerys' frustration and sadness, though she didn't cry. Dany saw a vision of a man that looked like Drogo with silver-hair on the iron throne, and everyone around him was in chains, except for his Khalasar. The vision faded and she was back in the temple.

Mirri then pointed at Dany's belly.

"But this child's father would never touch a woman unless he loved her" The witch said as around them the vision changed to the top of the wall, and she saw Jon, kissing a red-haired woman, on the wall and as she looked in another direction she saw him and her, kissing in the ship, the first night they made love.

"He saved thousands of people, and might save many more, men and women love him." Now the vision changed to a village, where as people fled into the sea to escape a threat, Jon remained and fought it. Then it switched to a battle, with a giant and the same men and women he saved charging into battle to save Jon.

"He saved many children from horrible fates, they learnt joy, and might grow up free like their fathers if they survive the Long Night." She saw wildling children in the a rowboat back in the village Jon saved.

"He wants to save as many people as he can, even if that means dying himself." The vision now turned to a castle, at night, where Jon was surrounded by men, on his knees, bleeding, behind him stood a cross on which the word "traitor" was written. A child then came from the crowd, stabbed Jon in the heart and said "For the watch." And Jon laid there dead. Dany rushed to his body but as she touched it, the body vanished. The vision then changed, people were around Jon's body. Daenerys recognized some of the people, the wildling she helped rescued beyond the wall when Viserion died, Ser Davos, Ghost sleeping next to a table, man in black she couldn't recognize and the red priest that told her about Jon. They all looked over Jon's body, with sadness, leaving the room one by one, until only Ghost and Jon's body remained. Ghost then woke up, walked over to Jon's body and Jon started breathing again. She couldn't believe it, even after seeing the scars, that he died.

"His gods blessed your child so that he will be loved and cheered around the world." The vision then changed to the iron throne, someone was sitting on it with a blade Daenerys recognized as Longclaw in his hand, having planted it in front of the throne, with the court in front of him or _her_ cheering. She could not see the person's face, only a shadow from afar but the banners in the red keep were a marriage of the Stark direwolf and the Targaryen dragon.

"Jon Snow will do you no harm." The vision changed to Jon, in a Dark Night, alone, blue eyes surrounding him, he had something in his left hand she couldn't see, and his blade in the other. He took Longclaw and planted it into the object. He pulled it out and the blade was ablaze. He pointed it at the sky and fire surged out, and the night was set ablaze. "And he would have sacrificed more than anyone would have to save his people." After that, men in black clothing with swords and torches came to slaughter the army of dead men behind Jon, and he led them into the dawn, with his sword, not Longclaw, at least not anymore. It was the red sword of heroes, Lightbringer. And above him she saw Drogon and her riding him, fighting a blue-eyed Dragon, Viserion. She then only saw the night, illuminated by red and blue. Fire on one side and Ice on the other. It was the battle for the dawn, _The Song of Ice and Fire_.

"If this child was in danger and I could do something to save it I would gladly do it. Men will shout his or her name with love and admiration." Mirri Maz Duur said to Daenerys. Now Daenerys, was in a room, with no one else, no one but the babe in her arms. Her child. She looked at it, amazed. It was her and Jon's child. The child had a violet gaze, like her own, it had not grown any hair yet, but to see its violet eyes only filled Daenerys with joy, even thought the vision wasn't real, she had find the determination to fight for it to be real, no matter the cost.


	16. Jon IV

**Jon IV**

Jon woke up, he tried to reach for Daenerys but she wasn't there. He looked around him, he was in a familiar setting, one hadn't saw in years, Castle Black. He was in his black, steward uniform, his hair like it was back when he was a steward for the Night's Watch. He sat up on his bed. And at the end of it he saw Ghost, back when he was still but a pup. Jon got up, he knew the way around the castle like before, he knew exactly where he wanted to go. He walked through Castle Black, with Ghost following him, he saw none of his black brothers, he had almost lost all hope, until he walked into the room, and he saw the men he wanted to see.

"Egg." Maester Aemon started. He was sitting in the great hall in his chair and Jeor Mormont on the Lord Commander's chair. "It's been a long time I've wanted to call you that."

"You knew?" Jon asked, shocked.

"Of course. We both knew since you came to the wall. No one told me, but I guessed soon after I learned about Ned Stark's head getting separated from its body, and the way Maester Aemon spoke of you. It wasn't hard to guess that Ned Stark would lie to protect his sister's legacy rather than sleep with another woman. He held his honor too deeply. And Ben would never call you Ned's son, only his nephew." The old bear answered. Jon was shocked at how many people knew.

"You knew, and didn't told me anything?" Jon asked.

"You were still a reckless boy when I last saw you, and besides I wouldn't have had you running away again for Daenerys Targaryen this time rather than Maester Aemon." Mormont said

"And if I told you, you would have never renounced Ned Stark as your father. You would have thought I'm simply an old man that only wanted to see someone of his family again. But, now you know Egg" The old maester said.

"How can I speak to you, if you're dead? I've died and there was nothing." The King in the North said.

"You thought there was nothing. Is the notion that you might have forgotten what happened in death when you died so strange to you?" Even in death, the Old Bear was able to talk down Jon, and he could only reply with silence. "It matters not, that's not why the old gods brought you to us. You did your duty well, Lord Snow, you chose that over honor. Not an easy choice, but the right one. But I need to ask you something, who are you?"

"I'm-" Jon was about to reply, but he didn't knew what. Who was he? Jon Snow, the bastard who joined the Night's Watch, and who became Lord Commander? Jon Snow, the King in the North who had put the Boltons to the sword? Aegon Targaryen, married to Daenerys Targaryen, and a father? "I don't know who I am."

"But do you need to only be only one person Egg? The dragon has three heads." Maester Aemon said before vanishing with the Lord Commander. Jon was still in the hall, but he saw a door he'd never seen before in Castle Black. He went through the door and he was back in Winterfell, it was empty again. He knew what had to happen, he mad ethis dream so many times before. He headed down to the crypts of Winterfell, shouted out again that he's not a Stark, while the old kings in the North looked at him, with iron swords across their laps and their wolves beside them. Normally he'd cry out for Arya, his father, or anyone else who'S name is Stark but this time he simply called out " _Dany!_ ". This time, in the darkness, he only saw fire coming at him from the darkness, and he woke up.


	17. Jaime II

**Jaime II**

The morning came, and Jaime got up to break his fast with his brother. They were eating in Tyrion's solar. Bronn was somewhere else, probably whoring somewhere with the coins Tyrion gave him. Qyburn had his own room somewhere else in the castle. He didn't speak to many people, in fact the only person he spoke to was the Tarly boy. Their conversations wouldn't last long, but once Jaime stalked them, he only saw that the former hand and maester took great attenion to the Tarly boy, though he wondered if he knew of Qyburn's interest in him. Samwell Tarly would bring him his meals and whatever he needed, _Qyburn was working on something_.

"So, you don't mind if we talk loyalty again do you?" Tyrion asked, while chewing a piece of bacon. He had taken Jaime out of his thoughts.

"I told you. I-"

"I know what you said. But I'm talking about you, and your vows, your original vows of the kingsguard." Tyrion said

"To whom? The Targaryens? Your queen only tolerates me because I saved the man she fucks. She won't allow me to join her "Queensguard" especially after I not only broke the vows to her family by killing her father but I also charged at her during the Goldroad."

"My queen is forgiving. And it's her husband now. Not just a bed-warmer, her king. Still, I wonder, by serving the Targaryens, do you need to serve her specifically?"

"She's the last of her line." Jaime said, even though he knew Tyrion was going to pull out a mind trick. They simply finished to break their fast. Tyrion was done before Jaime and simply stared at him with a smile. He liked his brother, even after he killed their father, in fact he never truly hated Tyrion but he felt like he was made fun of and hated that. Jaime then asked "Who's this secret Targaryen?"

"Did you really think Ned Stark would have fathered a bastard? He has too much honor. I thought he was quite a boring person until I figured this out." Tyrion asked. Jaime didn't say anything, but his facial expression made sign for Tyrion to continue. "Rhaegar, he fell in love with Lyanna Stark didn't he?" Jaime nodded, he remembered during his time as kingsguard for Aerys, he wasn't one of Rhaegar's closest kingsguard, but he knew from Ser Barristan that he loved Lyanna Stark to a full extent. It was to an extent that after Harrenhal, Rhaegar never bedded Elia Martell again. He visited Summerhall once, Jaime had been present and Rhaegar only sang about Lyanna. Though he never knew how his relationship with Lyanna was consensual or not. "And if I told you that Rhaegar annulled his marriage with Elia Martell and married Lyanna instead, would you believe me?"

"Get to the point!" Jaime said.

"When Ned Stark found Lyanna Stark after defeating Arthur Dayne, he found her child. The Trueborn son and heir of Rhaegar Targaryen. Ned Stark knew that he couldn't tell anyone or else Robert would have killed the babe himself. He raised him as his bastard son, Jon Snow." Tyrion continued to stare at Jaime with his smile, that Lannister smile he, their father and Cersei used when something was going their way. Jaime excused himself and left to his dresser. He opened a chest he never dared opening again for years. In it was the armor he once wore many years ago, when Aerys still sat the iron throne, he took out every part of his armor in it. He had kept the armor for many years, he always left it in King's Landing until he left Cersei. He took every part of the armor an examined each piece. The helmet, the arm plates, the knee pads, the boots, the white cloak, and the breastplate. He flew many sigils over the years, Baratheon, Lannister and... Targaryen. He took the breastplate and looked at the sigil on the front of it, the three-headed dragon. He pressed his hand against it. _Fire and Blood_. "And now where do your loyalties lie, Jaime?" Tyrion asked, still holding his smirk.

Jaime knew why Tyrion had that smirk, he knew that by telling the truth of Rhaegar's son, Jaime was going to accept to serve the Targaryens. Jaime might not have lived an honorable life, but he was going to die an honorable knight. _What's more honorable than beholding the vow you originally made? I might not have saved Rhaenys or Aegon, but I can still save them both_. If Tyrion was right, then Daenerys would pardon him, and Jon Snow, or Targaryen, whatever his name was, would accept Jaime into his service, or so he hoped. Jaime took one last glance at the Targaryen sigil, the three-headed dragon, and knew where his loyalty was now.


End file.
